


War on Skull Island!

by Creed_Nation



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla-Heisei Series (Movies), Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creed_Nation/pseuds/Creed_Nation
Summary: In 2031, a UFO arrives and humans from the 23rd century warn of a future in chaos. Now, Ryan Moriarty and Scott David must travel through time to save the future from doom. However, when Godzilla's arch-nemesis, King Ghidorah, arrives to reek havoc on Earth, the hope of all humanity rest with Godzilla and an unexpected ally: Kong, the king of Skull Island.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story, while it is part of my Godzilla series, is going to mainly focus on the King Kong of Earth-54. Also, most of the plot will be somewhat of a rehash of 1991's Godzilla vs King Ghidorah, just so no one is confused.

_Above the skies of Tokyo, Japan, Earth-54, 2031_

 

A strange flying object zoomed past Tokyo, leaving its population in awe of the sight. Could this be the first contact man has desired or was this part of another military experiment.

***

_On the outskirts of Seattle, Washington, Earth-54_

 

Ryan picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Ryan Moriarty."

"Were are you?" Scott David asked. "I've been calling you all day."

"I was in the shower. Damn thing is loud."

"Have you read today's paper? Something about a UFO over Tokyo."

"Yeah, flow right over the city and vanished. I don't know, could be a prototype the Japs have been keeping classified."

"Actually, the article says that neither the Japanese government or the UN claim responsibility for this."

"Bullcrap."

"Oh, by the way, did your counterpart know a Hirosho Omata?"

"Yeah, he knew him. Omata is head of the Jurassic Science Corp. in Tokyo. Why you ask?"

"Did you know he was on Skull Island in 1987 and saw a dinosaur there?"

Ryan leaned forward. "Continue."

"It was during a rebellion in the South Pacific and Omata was the head of a UN-Japanese platoon trapped on Skull Island. Henry Oldman, the head of the UN at the time, had all evidence of the event locked away, but some believe not all information on the event were found. Maybe some pictures taken there during the battle."

"You think Omata has something from that day?"

"A theory, yes."

Ryan thought for a moment. "How about we ask Omata in person."

***

  _Jurassic Science Corp. headquarters, Tokyo, Japan, Earth-54  
_

 

"What, a real dinosaur?" Omata said laughing. "My young friend, while I enjoy the thought about dinosaurs if they're around today or not, I've never seen a live one."

"Really?" Ryan said, unconvinced. "Not even on Skull Island?"

"Skull Island?"

"I believe there was a dinosaur on Skull Island in 1987."

Omata was lost in thought for a moment and then stood up.

"Mr. Omata?" David said.

"I'm sorry, but I have a business meeting to go to now."

However, Ryan saw through Omata's lie. "Ten days after the battle on Skull Island, the Soviet Union dropped a nuke on the island. There is the possibility that it made the Godzilla from Seattle two years ago."

Omata stopped in his tracks. "You mean the dinosaur turned into Godzilla?"

***

_Osaka, Japan, Earth-54_

 

Upon looking through the pictures taken in 1987 on Skull Island that Omata provided them, they proved that there was a dinosaur on the island during and after the battle.

David was puzzled. "Something is not right about this. Godzilla's head is suppose to be smaller than a T. Rex."

"But everything else?" Ryan asked.

"They say, 'yes, this is Godzilla'."

Ryan was lost in thought. He was confused. Had Godzilla been made in 1987, why did he show himself to the world two years ago instead of decades ago. His counterpart saw him in 2016 when he was chosen as Godzilla's servant. Both he and David knew, yet did not betray Godzilla to the world.

"Hey, Ryan," David said. "You remember the UFO that flew over Tokyo?"

"Yeah."

"The Japanese military found it. Three miles outside the city." David pointed to the news broadcast and proved his point.


	2. Chapter 2

_Three miles northeast of Osaka, Japan, Earth-54_

 

Unlike the Japan of Earth-17 were it was reduced to a self-defense nation by the UN, on Earth-54, however, it could participate in a major war, with UN consent and control. As such, the Japanese military made a 360 degree circle around the UFO, which measured thirty meters tall with a light in the heart seemingly turning. A dozen tanks and several hundred soldiers made the battalion. Two high ranking officials were there:  Wataru Segawa, the Prime Minister of Japan, and Kenji Fujio, a member of Parliament.

Soon, first contact was made. It began with a strange light and when the light faded, there were three people standing in the open. Segawa and Fujio walked to the strangers, with the soldiers readying their weapons, but standing their ground.

"Hello," said the one at the head of the trio. "My name is Mark Stanton."

"My name is Paul Decker," said the man to Stanton's left.

"My name is Emilia Lang," said the woman to Stanton's right.

"Please, forgive us, but we can't shake hands," Stanton said. "For what you see right now is a hologram." He then put his right hand out and, just as Segawa was going to grab the hand, it went straight though.

"A hologram?" Fujio wandered, as he and Segawa walked right though the trio in confusion. "What are you?"

"You may call us Futurians," Decker said. "We are from the 23rd century and to help save your nation from a future in chaos."

"You mean," Segawa said. "This is a time machine?"

"Indeed," Stanton said. "But right now, it is of the utmost importance that we speak to the Japanese government. All of your questions will be answered."

 

_Parliament, Tokyo, Japan, Earth-54_

 

"The event that Japan suffered at the hand of Godzilla in 1954 was only the beginning," Stanton told Segawa's cabinet. "The event in Seattle two years ago is the beginning of the end. Where we are from, Japan is in chaos. A country in anarchy. Ruled by Godzilla himself. We are here to tell you Godzilla must be erased from history to ensure Japan's survival." Members of the cabinet began to whisper in worry.

"Here," said Emilia. "Look at this book I have." The book wasn't new but wasn't old either. On the cover of the book, there he was: Godzilla.

 

_En route to Tokyo_

 

"Not a huge fan of Japanese food," David said. "But they sure make the best damn good noddles on the plant."

Ryan was silent. He hadn't said much since the discovery of a dinosaur on Skull Island. How couldn't it be Godzilla? His line of thoughts broke when his cell phone rang.

"Hello," Ryan replied. "I'm Moriarty. What? From the future? Parliament? You mean, at the Prime Minister's office?"

 

_Parliament_

 

"If I known we would be meeting the Prime Minister," David said. "I would have put on a tie."

As they approached Segawa's office, Ryan saw a familiar face in a chair near the door. "Professor Mazaki?"

"Ah, Ryan, you here, too?" Mazaki asked.

"You know each other?" David asked.

"Professor, this is Scott David, my journalist partner," Ryan said. "David, this is Professor Rando Mazaki, my science teacher from Cambridge."

As they talked, Fujio walked in. "I'm sorry for keep you waiting. Please, come in."

After being told of what the past forty-eight hours have been for Segawa and his cabinet, there was a moment of silence as Ryan, David, and Mazaki read the book the Futurians had brought.

"This is my book," Mazaki said in chock. "It's a book I'm going to write in the future."

"Okay," Ryan said. "What does this have to do with me and David?"

"Read the first page," Segawa said.

On page one, it said: IN REMEMBRANCE OF MY DEAR FRIENDS RYAN MORIARTY AND SCOTT DAVID. This book, being the third publication in 2072, would be first published in 2045, over a decade in the future.

"What do this people want?" David asked.

"They plan to go back in time and erased Godzilla from history."

"When do we start?" Ryan asked.

"What?" David asked. "Are you insane?"

"No."

 

_Three miles outside Osaka_

 

As planned, Ryan, David, Mazaki, Segawa, and Fujio arrived at the time machine. With them was a sixth member: Miko Serizawa (this is a re-imagining of Miki from the Hiesei movies and, like Legendary's Serizawa, she is not related to the Serizawa from the 1954 movie). They were brought to the bridge and were sited in front of Stanton and Decker, with Emilia standing near by.

"Thank you all for coming," Stanton said. "Do any of you have any questions?"

"Just one," Ryan said. "To what year do you plan to travel to?"

"Marshall Islands, February 17, 19-"

"Skull Island," Ryan interrupted. "March 16, 1987."

"Mr. Moriarty, we have planned everything in advance," Decker said. "We need to go to 1944, not 1987."

"March 26, 1987," Ryan continued. "Soviet Union launches a nuclear warhead on the island after a failed attempt to take the island from UN forces by ground troops of the South Pacific Communist Rebellion. Photos show a dinosaur there on the island. Take a look." Ryan showed the photos that Omata kept hidden.

"Are you saying this is Godzilla?" Decker asked.

"What I'm saying is this: remove this dinosaur from the island, the Godzilla we saw in Seattle will be gone."

After Stanton and Decker spoke in silence for a moment, Stanton said," Alright, it's settled. You will head to Skull Island and remove the dinosaur before the warhead is launched. If that fails, you will head to 1944 as planned."

"Fair enough," Ryan replied.


	3. Chapter 3

_Two hours later..._

 

After preparing for the journey to 1987s Skull Island, Ryan, David, and company enter the miniature time machine in the mother ships main hanger. As they entered, something the size of a bat flow by Miko, who screamed in horror, causing Ryan and David to quickly put their backs to the opposite ends of the door.

"Holy shit!" David exclaimed.

"The hell are those?" Ryan said, seeing, not one, but three things the size of bats.

"I'm sorry," Emilia said. "Did they scare you?" She put a device to her lips and made a sound that calmed the things.

Ryan observed the things. They appeared to be dragon like figures with golden scales. "What are they?"

"We call them Dorats," Emilia answered, as she put them in a compartment left of the pilot's chair.

The pilot sat down in the chair and said," Alright, we're ready. March 16, 1987, Skull Island. Make sure you are all buckled in."

 

_Skull Island, South Pacific, March 16, 1987_

 

When Ryan came to, his first reaction was to ask the question, "Were are we?"

"We have arrived at are destination," the pilot replied. "Skull Island."

Just then, the world around them quaked violently.

"What's that?" Masaki asked.

"Bombardment from a navy fleet," David said. "But how? Skull Island is surrounded by a electric cloud barrier."

"Are we safe?" Miko asked.

"Of course," Emilia said. "This is made of reinforced titanium."

"Emilia," said the pilot. "I'll head out and find the UN encampment."

"Wait, there is a war going on out there," Ryan said.

"It's okay," Emilia said. "T9 can withstand the bombardment."

"T9?" Ryan wondered. "You mean, he is a machine? Damn, he fooled me good."

T9 quickly moved at such fast speed that he appeared as a blur. When he arrived at the UN encampment, he broadcasted the activity within the cave. A UN officer was giving a motivational speech to strengthen the morale of the soldiers. Next to him was a young major who was a thirty-seven year old Hirosho Omata.

 

_Five hours later..._

 

As dawn came, the UN soldiers moved with care through the jungles. The enemy was out there. Somewhere.

When the enemy revealed themselves, the battle commenced. Both sides had many fallen soldiers.

Just then, a strange roar to the enemy was heard, but UN troops knew what it was: the dinosaur. At forty meters in height, the dinosaur was without a doubt angry by the disturbance. As the UN soldiers quietly stood still, the enemy first reaction was to move back and fire at the creature all the way to the beach head.

"Lets get a closer look," Emilia said.

When they made it to the beach head, the enemy ships began to fire on the dinosaur until it fell after taking a blast from a battleship into its chest. As the enemy soldiers were going to end the creature, a enemy helicopter flew over. Suddenly, a palm tree flew straight into the chopper. The enemy soldiers turned to see a sixty meter tall gorilla standing above the tree line. When the battleship fired at it, the gorilla moved so fast the shell missed its target. The gorilla charged at the smaller ships and destroyed them like they were made of sand. It then picked up the battleship and threw it at the enemy soldiers on the beach. It beat its chest and roared in victory. The gorilla then stood over the wounded dinosaur, picked it up, and carried it back into the jungle.

"What the hell was that?" David asked.

"That was Kong," Ryan said.

"Who?" Mazaki asked.

"There are cave paintings here that the long gone natives on the island called the god of the island. They named it Kong. King Kong."


	4. Chapter 4

From where they observed, Ryan and company watched as the UN soldiers in formation approached the injured dinosaur as Omata, now the new leader of the platoon, gave a speech to the dinosaur and Kong with thanks and pity to the dinosaur, feeling helpless to help the dinosaur. After they had left for their ships, the future group left to do what they came to do. Little did anyone know, Kong was watching everything afar off in the hills nearby.

 

***

_March 17, 1987_

 

Kong was worried. Where was his friend? He had searched far and wide for his friend, but no luck. He remembered the humans. Did they take him? He rushed to the beach and saw no ships in the bay. They had been gone since last night. He heard a sound in the sky and saw a strange object, different than any of the human's fly machines, shot at the blue sky and vanished. Did they take his friend? He heard a new sound. He rushed toward the sound. He saw three yellow creatures the size of bats on the ground. What was happening? Another sound echoed in the sky. Kong angrily turned and...

Gone. Kong had vanished.

 

***

Ryan was thinking. If a nuclear warhead had landed on Skull Island in 1987, how was there no high deposits of radiation on the island in the present? He said, "T9, take us to March 27, 1987."

"Ryan, are you crazy?" David said.

"No radiation."

"What?" Mazadi asked.

"When I went to the island in 2029, there weren't deadly deposits of radiation, even with the clear signs that something as powerful as a nuke destroyed the life on the island."

"You mean..."

"Something absorbed the radiation."

"But what?"

Ryan looked to the woman from the future. "I think Emilia already knows."

 

***

_Skull Island, March 27, 1987_

 

"I was right," Ryan said. "No radiation." He turned to Emilia. "Which raises the question: were are the dorats?"

"I don't know," Emilia said.

"What about Stanton and Decker," David said. "Did they tell you to leave the dorats here when the nuke dropped?"

"I didn't leave the dorats here," Emilia said. "I swear to-"

"Word of advice, lady," Ryan said. "Never swear to anyone or anything."

"What about T9," David said. "Could he have let them out?"

"He couldn't have," Emilia said. "I never ordered him to."

"Unless," Ryan said. "Someone else told him to."

 

***

_Present day_

 

After returning from 1987, Ryan and company arrived to the bridge of the time machine.

"What are the results?" Ryan asked.

"The Godzilla from Seattle is gone," Stanton said. "I'm sorry we doubted you."

"Is there more you need to tell us?"

"Godzilla is gone and King Ghidorah has replaced him."

"What is King Ghidorah?" David asked.

Ryan looked to Emilia and she to him. "We already know."

 

***

_Kyoto, Japan, Earth-54  
_

 

A shadow flew over the city Kyoto and rained lightning from the heads of the three-headed dragon with golden like plates. The sounds it made were those that seemed to laugh a hideous laugh. It laid waste to Kyoto in mere minutes with the now invaders from the future watching on. Stanton and Decker were proud of this creation of theirs, however, Emilia was horrified by what she saw.

 

***

_Tokyo Bay_

 

Unaware to everyone, Ryan was at the mouth of Tokyo Bay. He closed his eyes and focused his mind on one thing. In that moment, he felt his body change in ways he never thought possible. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in the ocean. He gasped for air and there was air. How? He ran his hand along the side of his neck and felt what seemed to be gills. He looked to his hands and noticed he only had four fingers on each hand.

He was successful in joining Godzilla, who was very much alive and was waiting for King Ghidorah beneath Tokyo Bay.


	5. Chapter 5

David was alone in his hotel room. Ryan hadn't returned. He was worried. A knock on the door caught his attention. He opened the door to find Emilia standing outside.

"What do you want?" David asked. "Haven't you and your friends done enough damage to time already?"

"Please, you have to believe me," Emilia pleaded. "I didn't leave the dorats on Skull Island. And I didn't plan for any of this to play out like this."

"I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Scott, I need your help."

"With what?"

"To bring Kong to the present."

"What?"

"With Godzilla gone, Kong is the only thing that can help."

"Can we find the island he is at and bring him here?"

"No, because he is already dead. He died at the turn of the century. His final resting place is Guam."

"Guam? Isn't that a military base?"

"Yes, it was, but not today. It's been abandoned since the 1980s."

David then realized: right, alternate universe. "Okay. I'll help you."

 

***

 

King Ghidorah landed at the heart of Tokyo and laid waste to the city. Despite everything the military threw at the dragon, it destroyed every tank and plane that attacked. After thirty minutes of destruction, King Ghidorah roared in triumph.

Just then, a roar was heard beneath the surface of the bay water. A charcoal gray monster rose from the bay and roared a roar of arrogance toward the dragon. It began to move toward the dragon and stopped a quarter of a mile away.

Segawa and Fujio, now at the Japanese Defense Force headquarters, along with Miko stared nearly motionless at the monsters on the screen. Miko had sensed the gray monster's presence, though she couldn't figure out why the monster's presence was now so familiar.

"What is that monster?" Segawa asked.

"That is Godzilla," Miko answered.

The monsters then ran and rammed into each other. The fight had began. Godzilla punched King Ghidorah in the abdomen and fired his atomic breath at the chest. The dragon fired its lightning bolts back. The right and left heads grabbed Godzilla's shoulders, flew up to the stratosphere, and dropped Godzilla to the ground. With Godzilla down from the fall and King Ghidorah standing over, Stanton and Decker believed the battle had been won. Just then, a roar rang over the city and a building slammed into the dragon, stunning it. It was Kong. Beating its chest, the huge gorilla charged at the dragon and sent punches left and right. The dragon then grabbed Kong and tossed him into Tokyo Tower. Kong climbed the tower to the top and roared as the dragon flew over.

"It's okay," Ryan said to Godzilla, still on the ground. "I'll take it from here."

Ryan-Godzilla rose up and fired a beam at the dragon. It fell to the ground and fired back. However, Ryan-Godzilla didn't back off. He charged at the dragon and shredded the wings with his claws. Kong jumped off the tower, landed on top of the dragon, and ripped its middle head off. The dragon fell to the ground and stayed still. Kong looked at Ryan-Godzilla and they both nodded to each other. Then, King Ghidorah rose and the two remaining heads grabbed them by the throats. Kong punched it and grabbed both heads as Ryan-Godzilla fired a beam into the stem left by the third head, destroying the dragon from the inside out. Ryan lost control and laid on top of a nearby building, cutting the connection. Godzilla and Kong roared in triumph.

Then, Kong vanished. Godzilla, chocked by this, looked around, but couldn't find Kong. He roared a soft roar and walked back into the ocean.

 

***

 

Ryan and David traded their stories. David and Emilia did as they planned: to bring Kong, just before the nuke dropped on Skull Island, to the present and send Kong back to 1987 at the Island of Guam. Emilia would take control of the mother ship and return to the future, with the intent to put Stanton and Decker on trail for their crimes of sabotage and murder.

"And the dinosaur still became Godzilla somehow," Ryan said.

"Actually," David said as he handed some pictures to Ryan. "The dinosaur's corpse was discovered in 1998 near New Zealand. It didn't survive its injures apparently."

"Then where did this Godzilla come from?"

"I don't know. Maybe we will never know."

 

***

_The Island of Guam, 1992..._

 

Kong sat on the beach. He wanted to return to his island, but wasn't able to find any vegetation and returned to Guam. He still felt alone.

He then heard a screech on the far end of the island. He walked slowly toward the sound out of curiosity. He found what appeared to be a hatched egg, but was empty. Kong looked around him and saw the creature near the tree line. He roared at it and walked cautiously toward it. It was a small reptilian creature with small lines of spines on its back. It screeched at the site of see Kong and nuzzled his leg.

Kong sighed in ignorance. Parenthood.


	6. Chapter 6

_San Diego, California, 18 months later..._

 

Ryan and David went through the mail at their rented rooms in San Diego as they were in the middle a story about some corrupt business between a investor in California and the mafia.

"Huh, Godzilla kills a praying mantis, spider, and lobster on the beaches of Normandy," David said. "Is there any place were he doesn't destroy a national landmark?"

"There are national landmarks all over the world," said Ryan. "Nothing is untouchable with these monsters."

"Yeah, they said God couldn't sink the Titanic and look what happened."

"Hey, this looks promising. There is an artifact in an ancient location in China. An artifact that was made in honor of a godlike monster of ancient times. A guardian of the Earth. A queen."

"Does it have a name?" David asked.

Ryan said just one word: "Mothra."


End file.
